Treasures
Treasures are "valuable items that may help you during your runs""Devsisters Customer Support". Accessed 6 February 2017.. Treasures are unlocked for players starting at Escape Level 8. Players can equip up to 3 Treasures at the same time. Treasures in the game, just like in the former Cookie Run, enhances game play by giving you additional bonuses. Some treasures are always on and some needs time to charge up to become active. You will need to use treasures thoughtfully if you wish to score high in this game. Obtaining Treasures Opening Chests Starting at level 8, there are three different treasures you can get. Players with lower Escape Level won't find them in Chests. As you reach Level 13 and Level 17, more treasures will be unlocked. You can upgrade Cookies and Pets to raise your Escape Level. You will very rarely get treasure copies from Gold, Great, Chocolate and Strawberry Chests, but Frozen Chests has a guaranteed 1 treasure each. You can do Missions to have a chance of obtaining treasure chests, or you can buy it from the store for a varying amount of Crystals depending on your escape level. Buying Treasures directly As of version 2.34, treasures can be purchase similarly to Cookies and Pets. They can be bought as a single draw, or a 10+1 draw (both pulling random treasures as a reward). The 10+1 draw's extra treasure is always an Epic treasure. A single draw costs 190 crystals, and a 10+1 draw costs 1,900 crystals. Equipping Treasures As soon as you obtained the Treasure, you can immediately use the Treasure for runs. There are only 3 maximum slots, meaning that you can only use mostly 3 treasures at a time. All slots are immediately unlocked since you will be able to obtain Treasures. To equip, tap the "Treasure" button on the main screen to access the Treasure selection screen. When you tap on a treasure, you can learn more about its effect in the info box to the right. All Treasures can be used in every land. Keep in mind however, in Monstrous Flower Garden, treasures are disabled. Upgrading Treasures To upgrade a Treasure, you need to find a certain number of Treasures of the same kind. You can check the current number of Treasures at your disposal on the Treasure selection screen. When the Upgrade Bar turns green, this will mean that the Treasure is ready to be upgraded. The maximum level for Treasures is 6. Unlike Cookies and Pets, you cannot ask or give Treasures in the Request tab. They are also much more expensive to upgrade. Treasure Enhancement As of December 2017, you can enhance your maxed Treasures to imbue them with new powers. Enhancement Stones are ingredients needed to Enhance your maxed Treasure and imbue them with new powers. You gain Enhancement Stones whenever you receive a Max Level Treasure. Use your Enhancement Stones to Enhance a Treasure. Treasure Enhancement has a chance to fail. List of Treasures As of February 2017, there are only 9 obtainable treasures in Cookie Run: OvenBreak. Unlocks at Escape Level 8 *Shield Bubble Gun - Gives you a Shield that will nullify one hit after charging. Upgrades reduces the time needed to charge. *Jelly Topped Cupcake - Gives you additional points for all jellies. Upgrades gives you more points for all jellies *Bear Jelly Ice Cream - Gives you additional points for most bear jellies. Upgrades give you more points for most bear jellies. Unlocks at Escape Level 13 *Lollipop Skate - Increased base speed. Upgrades increases base speed. *Coin Silver Crown - All Silver Coins change to Shiny Silver Coins. Gives you additional points for coins. Upgrades gives you more points for coins. *Mini Magnet Robot - Gives you a magnetic aura for a few seconds after charging. Upgrades reduces the time needed to charge. Unlocks at Escape Level 17 *Almond Chocolate Chip Hammer - Gives you additional points from destroying obstacles. Upgrades gives you more points for destroying obstacles. *Candy Dynamite - Destroys all obstacles on the screen after charging. Upgrades reduces the time needed to charge. *Jelly Seed Crystal Jar - Generates Jelly Flowers. Upgrades increases the frequency of Jelly Flowers. References Category:Mechanics Category:Treasures